Usuario discusión:Masterkyogren
Bienvenido al Santuario de Kirby, Ness & Niko. Si buscas respuestas, aquí la tienes. Deja tus mensajicos aquí para hacerme feliz, ya que si tienes mensajes es que alguien te habla, si alguien te habla es que tienes vida social, si tienes vida social eres feliz, si eres feliz el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual... Archivos: *''Archivo 1'' � OK Ya está archivado. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:37 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ya lo he hecho, y la he acortado un poco. No sé que puede ser lo de los códigos. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:15 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Me podrías decir cómo se suben las imágenes desde el paint, por favor? Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:06 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Ajaja Lo de generación DX, no viene de el grupo del Pressing Catch que formaban Shawn Michaels y Triple H.?'[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 20:36 14 mar 2010 (UTC) puedo ser uno de los protas de la gran dialganovela porfa que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 14:31 15 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: No te entiendo Subir imágenes como las de Grevious. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 14:58 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 16:00 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡La gran Dialganovela! Ponme como Munchlax por favor. En realidad más te vale Es broma XD, pero ponme como Munchlax. I Love ShiniesVisit us!!! Shiny club (@team) 16:04 15 mar 2010 (UTC rotom que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 18:47 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu creaste estos videos? que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 15:04 16 mar 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left por curiosidad? ¿Cuando haras la pr-evolución de Grevious?EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE xD [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] (@team) Mira 22:07 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Pokémon shiny destacado Pues vale, proponlo siguiendo el ejemplo. Recuerda que lo tienes que tener/ haber tenido capturado. Por cierto, voy a hacer un fake. Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 15:13 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Prueba. Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 15:21 18 mar 2010 (UTC) verce esta wiki es mejor q wdex y si quereis algo malo de ciencia me avisas Generación de Fakes Se llamará "Generación DX" Tendrá 25 Fákemon ¿Te parece? Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 18:57 18 mar 2010 (UTC) � � � � Guías Master,quier opedirte ayuda para la guía de Pokémon Ranger 3,no puedo hacerla solo.Podrías descargarte(si quieres)el ranger 3 y ayudarme en la guíaEl tio de la guia 14:22 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Búscala.Pon Pokémon Ranger 3 descargar--El tio de la guia 14:47 19 mar 2010 (UTC) El nombre está bien,pero las mascotas NO.Deberías poner de mascota a algún legendario inventado por ti--El tio de la guia 14:49 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Jefe he vuelto a vivir tu socio vandalox o luigi 554 a muerto yo ziclocolossus vigilaré y buscaré puntos debiles de ciencia ah casi se me olvida voy a crear la sunshine wiki y necesito ayuda. La Gran Dialganovela!! (Me Das Un Personaje Por Favor? T_T) Bueno...paso preguntando si me puedes dar un personaje en tu dialganovela:La Gran Dialganovela!....si me puedes poner como Giratina FO....pero no como el malo que le parten el or_o xD Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 17:59 21 mar 2010 (UTC) No hay problema Bueno no hay problema....entonces ponme como un charmander (pero que llegue a charizard y no sea malote xD) PD:quiero ser uno de los protas xD Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 18:26 21 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Oh S_it!!!.....Bueno.....sere.....(todavia no termino de aceptar que angel me quito a charmander)......Cyndaquil!!....es: (hablo en español xD) no (hablo español xD) Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 18:46 21 mar 2010 (UTC) TODA Dialgapedia?! Te refieres que hasta que no esten todos y cada uno los usurarios de dialgapedia no empezara la pokenovela....?!!! me da algooo ahhh :( verce garchomp por? Vercettijohnsoncipriani 20:37 21 mar 2010 (UTC) 'A que concurso te refieres?' en mi pagina de discusion...pusiste que me iba blastoise...y ni se que concurso es ese y ademas prefiero charizard (xD)Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 21:48 24 mar 2010 (UTC) UN GRAN FAVOR Hola amigo se que tu me puedes ayudar con esto porfa vota aqui en estos links http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Mejor_personaje_principal Vota por lite y shel x que son los personajes de mi novela http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Mejor_acompa%C3%B1ante aqui vota por evv el amigo de lite y shel http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Mejor_historia_de_aventura Aqui en mejor historia de aventura vota x las aventuras de lite y shel http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Mejor_villanoaqui por el maestro de la piramide pregunta que es el villano de las aventuras de lite y shel en la piramide pregunta Gracias amigo te debo una gracias por todo si necesitas algo llamame PD:Vi tu video de jeailiner (no se como se escribe bien :P) me encantaban sus videos en especial 55 cosas que no sabias ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto :) Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:47 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ola te ustaria salir en mi pokenovela la lucha legendariaJaime* 19:28 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ya esta ya esta en la dialganovela y se a escrito una parte que sale el glorioso pokemon azulJaime* 19:41 1 abr 2010 (UTC) administrador que tengo que hacer para ser administrador ¿?19:49 1 abr 2010 (UTC)Jaime* ya esta ya cambie mi dialganovela la lucha legendariaJaime* 16:44 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Para la guía de Pokémon Ranger:Sombras de Almia Hice esta imagen: Archivo:Silvano_Guía.jpg La hice con Silvano, pero puedo hacerla con otros personajes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] ¿? Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 14:29 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :O.k.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] ¿? Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 13:31 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Concurso entre dialganovelas Jo, creo que no es justo que mis Dialganovelas se eliminen entre ellas... o_O. Ángel García Chico 13:00 11 abr 2010 (UTC) OK, lo haré un poco más equilibrado. Ángel García Chico 13:04 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Ven Pa' aca ¡Lucario Heroe Legendario! leela y di si quieres q siga pero... no te confundas con mi firma Lucario Heroe Legendario RE: OK, puedes hacerla si quieres. Ángel García Chico 12:55 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Hay que usar esta plantilla en los artículos de Pokémon. Quitar las tablas. Ángel García Chico 12:49 14 abr 2010 (UTC) hola Hola soy nuevo y no se mucho podrias ser mi amigo soy usuario:megaphione Conectate... ...al MSN cuando te metas en DialgaPedia, WikiDex... Porque necesito preguntarte una cosa y no va a ser por aquí, pero ya que estoy en una discu tuya te dire una cosa. ¿Podras pasarme el HG/SS para descargar? El EMULADOR. Gracias. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:44 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :A y respondeme donde quieras, aquí, R&C Wiki o WikiDex. da = donde sea mientras respondas. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:49 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, gracias. Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:35 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Me ayudas? en my Wiki http://es.giratinamundodistorsion.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:MASTER_POKEMON ¿si? En el mundo distorsion Trabajando estoy Giratina Buscando estoy En esta Wiki Tambien Estoy DS 1.-Una ds cuesta depende de cual te compres.Yo te recomiendo la Litee porque es la más barata y la mejor.La lite puede costar...unos 140 euros. 2.-El pendrive DS no existe.Hay pendrives para DS pero son solo para tarjeta pirata.Los pendrives vienen en el pack de la tarjeta pirata que te compres(solo por internet). 3.-El HG esta en TODAS las tiendas de videojueos.Cómprate la DS y luego por internet la tarjeta pirata(te recomiendo r4).No creo que te vayan a comprar varios juegos.A lo mejor te compran uno.--Alvarodarkray 14:00 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Responde el mensaje de Abajo Hola Master Bueno....Solo te venía a saludar Gracias por ser Administardor de Mi wiki Avisamé Alli si me Quieres se de un proyecto En el mundo distorcion ¿What a Question? Una idea Me hipermegaduper encanta tu Pokenovela:La vida segun Pikachu.Te queria dar una idea........ Que tal si haces la vida de su hermano:Pichu,pero sin cambiar las escenas donde aparecen los 2(pikachu y pichu).Dime si te gusto la idea.--WTPOT7CE 22:52 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Y si no quieres(o si quieres,como sea) me dejas escribirla(si no quieres) o ayudarte (si quieres)?--WTPOT7CE 22:58 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Mira Gracias a esta página, he creado esta otra.Shiny me dijo que quizá debería haber una de la vida según pikachu, así que te dejo la dirección por si quieres hacerla. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:07 29 abr 2010 (UTC) No No copie La vida segun Pikachu s eso crees. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 19:38 29 abr 2010 (UTC) RE Tienes que introducir tu e-mail y un nombre de usuario. El nombre de usuario será el nombre de tu página, por ejemplo, si quieres que se llame "lavidasegunpikachu" tienes que poner eso en el nombre de usuario, y se llamará así: "lavidasegunpikachu.jimdo.com/". Una vez lo hayas hecho, te mandarán una contraseña para que puedas iniciar sesión en tu página y puedas editarla. Debes hacerlo con esta página. Si tienes otra duda, dímelo. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 17:13 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡La gran Dialganovela! Hola queria saber si me pones como un Marowak ¿Si? En el mundo Distorcion ¿What a Question? Coments¡¡¡ 17:46 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Re O ya me di cuenta de que hablas,lo de la cancion,lo cambiare,perdon. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 19:10 30 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:La vida segun Pichu Claro,espero leerla pronto.--' 5 Generation'~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 19:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo. ¿me puede poner como Aipom en la Gran dialganovela? Arceus3 20:28 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:44 3 may 2010 (UTC) RE Deja un enlace interno a la sección que quieras enlazar. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 13:41 4 may 2010 (UTC) Ajaja me pillaste, so pillastre Sí jajaja me inspiro bastante jajaja. pero.... Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:17 4 may 2010 (UTC) Pero, el programa está en catalán. ¿Cómo lo entiendes? --Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 18:15 6 may 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Tu dialganovela a recivido el premio de Dialganovela graciosa del mes. Tio tu dialganovela es la o_ia.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96| 'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| ''Risas y humor'' ]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|Caso sin resolver' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|Ya nos oleremos'' ]] 15:17 5 may 2010 (UTC) Lo de las mejores dialganovelas Pienso que tendria que ser, algo como un ránking que cambiara mensualmente... Por ejemplo, la clasificación ahora (para mí) sería *La vida segun Pikachu *Pokegags *Marowak y su garrote *Los bichitos Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 15:04 7 may 2010 (UTC) Otra generación de Fakes Se llamara Generación Yindou (no tiene significado) y tendra dependiendo unos cuantos fakes. Lo que me importa es que si me dejan. --Gabi 22:28 8 may 2010 (UTC) ¬.¬ Si quieres a Caterpie.... Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 14:37 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Una cosa Para dejar un enlace interno en jimdo, primero tienes que seleccionar con el ratón la palabra o palabrs que quieras que enlacen, por ejemplo, si quieres poner un enlace al capítulo 1 y quieres que en el texto ponga "el primero", seleccionas con el ratón "el primero" y te saldrá un cuadro en el que tienes que elegir a qué parte de la página lo enlazas. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 12:50 10 may 2010 (UTC) Legendario Hola, quería pedirte si Pirefire, podria ser legendario de la Generación DX:Archivo:Pirefire.png, pero secundario, nada de prota y eso,.--Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 13:21 11 may 2010 (UTC) RE No pasa nada, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme. Para poner otra vez lo de los comentarios, sólo tienes que darle a "insertar nuevo elemento" y entre las opciones que te da, elige insertar un "libro de visitas". Si tienes más dudas, pregúntame. El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:15 11 may 2010 (UTC) He creado Cuando se haga un Fákemon más hay que incluirle en esa plantilla, y en su artículo poner la plantilla al final del todo. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |Σχόλιο...]] 14:26 12 may 2010 (UTC) Hexia Hola masterkyogren,podrias poner unos legendarios que cree en hexia? estos:Archivo:Donkar.gifArchivo:Koulon.gifArchivo:Imperor.gif Saludos.--◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 01:04 17 may 2010 (UTC) RE Si puedes crear vídeos de "La Vida según Pikachu" sería muy provechoso, ya que atraería mucha gente a DialgaPedia. Eso es lo que yo intento hacer con los míos de "Marowak y su garrote" y otros como Lickylicky. Este primer vídeo lo hice de pruba, el próximo será mucho mejor conseguido y más trabajado. Gracias por colaborar conmigo en esto. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 18:26 18 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Claro que son mios,ademas el fondo blanco se les quita con el Adove Photoshop CS1,CS2,CS3,CS4 y CS5 Saludos.--◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 19:33 18 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Claro que son mios,ademas el fondo blanco se les quita con el Adove Photoshop CS1,CS2,CS3,CS4 y CS5 Saludos.--◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 19:33 18 may 2010 (UTC) :Como por ejemplo tu Grevios: Antes Archivo:Grevious.png -► Archivo:Grevious(2).png Despues --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 19:39 18 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Poke-especies Me gustaría unirme al proyecto. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:45 21 may 2010 (UTC) Ya eres Miembro Cuando tengas 20 subiras de Rango,coloca la plantilla Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 13:43 22 may 2010 (UTC) Emulador Soulsilver Sabes ya que codigos hay que añadirle al No$gba para que funcione el HG/SS? Me refiero a la versión europea. Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 18:11 25 may 2010 (UTC) : Ya he descubierto cual es ;) --IEP · D de duelo 20:31 25 may 2010 (UTC) hols vas a seguir ¡La vida según Pikachu! ??i love phione and you? 18:42 25 may 2010 (UTC) ¿Como que plagio? Yo veo que solo coincidimos en tyranitar.Bueno, a no ser que te refieras a lo de celebi.No estoy seguro de si hiciste tú esa dialganovela.PG 14:06 26 may 2010 (UTC) lo siento,no me expresé bien. el comentario en la dialganovela del gran riolu.no le veo nada de plagio, lo de tyranitar coincidimos, yo escogí a riolu y tu a lucario, y no se si hiciste tu esa dialganovela en la que aparecen 2 celebis:uno brillante y uno normal. PG 19:34 27 may 2010 (UTC) tienes razón. los siento.en la firma puse el ratón encima de donde pone yo y vi algo de master y se me vino a la cabeza masterkyogren, no sé por qué.(será porque master pokémon y masterkyogren empiezan por master) en fin, que fui a mirar una cosa en el usuario diegox no se que y después puse en el buscador masterkyogren. en fin, siento haberte molestado.PG 19:43 27 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Puedes Ayudar y ¿Que personaje quieres ser? Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia 20:51 27 may 2010 (UTC) Ok seras Pikachu si quieres edita el capitulo en el que pelea los enemigos Conta Jolteon y amigos y pon tub firma en ayudantes Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia 20:53 27 may 2010 (UTC) Me encanta Kirby¡¡¡ Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia 20:55 27 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Con el Paint, hay un botón de texto con una "A". Clika ahí. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 20:56 28 may 2010 (UTC) Capitulo 2 de la Vida de Jolteon Yo lo hare dijo ALex pkmn q me encargara de el tu del tercero Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->Una Historia Graciosa 20:58 28 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Si me encantan los 2 estoy aciendo un dibujo de ello(para meterlo en un blog) Q tal si no ayudamos? Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SBB Wiki 21:55 29 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Masterkyogren....te queria preguntar.Donde Pusiste el favicon? osea en que formato.Saludos ◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 14:39 30 may 2010 (UTC) PD:Es Para mi nueva Wiki: La Wiki de La Naranja Molesta ¡Felicidades! Achiva esto :) --'Shiny'~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 15:00 31 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto objetos me puedo unir a Proyecto Objetos??? Alex 15:55 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ok si puedes Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 21:06 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Conoces la serie "'''Isla de Mutantes"?si la conoces me puedes Ayudar en una Wiki que voy a Crear Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 22:20 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Dialganovela muajajaja si Ok agamoslo Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 11:47 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Los Smash Bros. etc, etc Me gustaría ser Pikachu El €iber 12:58 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Y que tal Jiggly? El €iber 13:13 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro Ponme como un Tyranitar, ¿a ti como te pongo?. Saludos PD: Solo hablo castellano e inglés xDD Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:32 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Se q es raro verme pero... La dialganovela q creaste para los 2 dejame un capitulo ya q en agosto regresare Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 20:51 7 jun 2010 (UTC) me dices los ataques hola cuales son los ataques de un zoroark que he adoptado?? me dices los ataques hola cuales son los ataques de un zoroark que he adoptado?? Re:MSN Te daré mi gmail ¿ok?. Es yoangelgarciachico@gmail.com [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 17:26 11 jun 2010 (UTC) est-ce que tu m' as copié? Tu as fait la même chose à ton ussuaire, parce que tu parles quatre langues aussi, mais tu ne parles pas catalan jajajajaja -.-' [[User:Pokemon shiny |Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?]]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 19:05 11 jun 2010 (UTC) et je ne parle pas galicien Re Claro, que lo soy, de orense, te lo dije cuando te conocí xD --IEP · D de duelo 18:34 13 jun 2010 (UTC) En vista de que esto se pudre... ¿Por qué no nos vamos a giratinapedia? El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas? 13:35 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Es que no entiendo qué le hemos hecho a Andrés bonilla para que nos haga esto. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?''' 13:41 16 jun 2010 (UTC)